The present invention relates to electronic trading, exchange, liquidation and bartering systems that allow users to donate reward points and other value such as cash, credit, goods and services to charitable organizations and individuals. The reward points that may be donated are for example those already accumulated in airline frequent flyer programs, hotel reward programs, and credit card issuer reward programs. This would allow users to use their frequent flyer (or frequent car rental, frequent dining, etc.) points for making a donation to a desired charity.
In the prior art, it is often desired to be able to make a charitable contribution or donation to a charity. Problems often arise that inhibit or curtail the desires of the donor in this situation. One such problem is ease of making the donation. Often, it is required for a donor to mail in a check to a charity such as the Red Cross, or to make telephone call, etc. Another problem in the donations field is that donors are concerned that the intended charity may not be a charity in fact, but may only have a charitable sounding name. Thus, although the intent is to donate money to a charitable cause, the money may end up in the hands of an unscrupulous recipient with no intentions on distributing the funds to those in need.
Another problem that arise in the donations field is that individuals may desire to have funds earmarked for certain groups or subgroups of a charity, but have no way of informing the charity of their intentions or ensuring that the funds are distributed as they desire. For example, one may donate money to the American Red Cross Hurricane Katrina Fund, but may in fact want the money to be earmarked for disabled orphaned children that are homeless as a result of that hurricane.
These and other problems are addressed by the present invention as fully described herein.